medievalconquestpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Capital city
Capital cities are one of the towns within each of the factions of Calradia and Engaland that is the capital of that faction. Though the city itself is not particularly distinguished from other towns, they are different in that it is the fiefdom of the factions' leaders and that the court of the realm is located there. These cities are usually some of the wealthiest, but others, like Dhirim and Durquba, get more visits from caravans and may eventually prosper above the other cities. During gameplay, it is possible for capital cities to be changed. This can happen if they are lost into enemy hands, or occasionally the leader may just move their court on a whim. The capital cities in Mount&Blade and Warband are the same, excluding the Sarrinid Sultanate which wasn't added until Warband. The forty two capitals in both Mount&Blade: Medieval Conquest are: *'Tarnovo', the capital city of the Bulgarian Empire, ruled by Tsar Constantine Tikh *'Nicaea', the capital city of the Byzantine Empire, ruled by Basileus Theodōros II Doukas Laskaris *'Barcelona', the capital city of the Crown of Aragon, ruled by King Chaime the Conqueror *'Toledo', the capital city of the Crown of Castile, ruled by King Alfanso X *'Acre', the capital city of the Crusader States, ruled by Constable Jean d'Ibeln *'Dzintare', the capital castle of the Curonians, ruled by King Enguris *'Granada', the capital city of the Emirate of Granada, ruled by Emir Mohammed I Idn Nasr *'Sligo', the capital castle of the Gaelic Kingdoms, ruled by King Brian Ua Néill *'Verona', the capital city of the Ghilbellians, ruled by High Lord Ezzelino III de Romano *'Sarai', the capital city of the Golden Horde, ruled by Khan Berke *'Miliano', the capital city of the Guelphs, ruled by Capitano Martino della Torre *'Tunis', the capital city of the Hafsid Dynasty, ruled by Caliph Muhammad I al-Mustansir *'Nürnberg', the capital city of the Holy Roman Empire, ruled by Kaiser Conrad III *'Ankara', the capital city of the Ilkhanate, ruled by Khan Hulagu *'Praha', the capital city of the Kingdom of Bohemia, ruled by King Přemysl Otakar II *'Lund', the capital city of the Kingdom of Denmark, ruled by King Cristofær I *'London', the capital city of the Kingdom of England, ruled by High Lord Henry III *'Paris', the capital city of the Kingdom of France, ruled by King Louis IX *'Volodymyr', the capital city of the Kingdom of Halcya-Volhynia, ruled by King Danylo Romanovych *'Varad', the capital city of the Kingdom of Hungary, ruled by King Béla IV *'Vilnius', the capital city of the Kingdom of Lithuania, ruled by King Mindaugas *'Pamplona', the capital city of the Kingdom of Navarre, ruled by King Theobaldo II *'Niðarós', the capital city of the Kingdom of Norway, ruled by King Hákon Hákonarson *'Lisboa', the capital city of the Kingdom of Portugal, ruled by King Afonso III *'Stirling', the capital city of the Kingdom of Scotland, ruled by King Alexandair III mac Alexadair *'Kotor', the capital city of the Kingdom of Serbia, ruled by King Stefan Uroš I *'Paleromo', the capital city of the Kingdom of Sicily, ruled by King Manfredi di Scilia *'Westraarus', the capital city of the Kingdom of Sweden, ruled by Jarl Birgir Magnusson *'Constantinople', the capital city of the Ladin Empire, ruled by Emperor Baudouin II de Courtenay *'Cairo', the capital city of the Mamluk Sultanate, ruled by Sultan Aybak *'Fes', the capital city of the Marinid Dynasty, ruled by Sultan Abu Yahya ibn Abd al-Haqq *'Velikiy Novgorod', the capital city of the Novgorod Republic, ruled by Grand Prince Alexander Nevsky *'Roma', the capital city of the Papal States, ruled by Pope Alexander IV *'Kraków', the capital city of the Polish Principalities, rules by High Duke Bolesław V *'Caernarfon', the capital castle of the Principality of Wales, ruled by King Llywelyn ap Gruffydd *'Katniava', the capital castle of the Prussians, ruled by Grand Duke Piws *'Genova', the capital city of the Republic of Genoa, ruled by High Lord Guglieolmo Boccanegra *'Pisa', the capital city of the Republic of Pisa, ruled by Podesta Ricciardo of Villa *'Venezia', the capital city of the Republic of Venice, ruled by Serene Doge Renieri Zen *'Šiauliai', the capital castle of the Samogitians, ruled by Grand Duke Alminas *'Elbing', the capital city of the Teutonic Order, ruled by Grand Master Anno von Sangerhausen *'Šiurpilis', the capital castle of the Yotvingians, ruled by Grand Duke Skomantas